


【迹冢】《引猫入室》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 新网球王子, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Relationships: Atobe Keigo & Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹部景吾/手冢国光
Kudos: 7





	【迹冢】《引猫入室》

手冢怕冷。  
这是迹部和他同居前就知道的事情。  
某一年冬天，迹部应邀去手冢公寓。  
具体什么事情他忘得一干二净，只记得当时敲门半天无人应，在门外地毯下找到钥匙开门后，才发现屋子的主人躺在沙发上毫无动静。  
迹部当场吓出一身冷汗。  
他摸了额头又去探鼻息，生怕手冢出什么事。  
没多久，手冢被他折腾得皱眉醒来，声音沙哑地问：“我又睡着了么？”  
迹部敏锐地抓住那个“又”字，琢磨一下觉得很不对劲：“你生病了么？这样多久了？”  
手冢揉了揉额角，脸色非常不好看。  
他摇摇头，想从沙发上起身却发现有点困难，只得让迹部给他倒杯热水。半晌后，他捂着冒热气的杯子坐在沙发上，表情非常困顿。  
要迹部形容，就好像随时准备冬眠一样。这么想着，迹部捂上手冢的双手，凉得彻骨。  
迹部皱眉道：“你真的没有生病吗？”  
“没有。”回答倒是铿锵果断。  
迹部看着手冢，欲言又止。他拿了空调遥控器将热风开到最大，去卧室抱了一床被子，把雪人一样的手冢裹成一个真正的“雪人”。  
“为什么不开暖气？”  
“闷。”  
“为什么不多穿衣服？”  
“……你知道没有冰箱的时代怎么卖冰棍的吗？”  
“啧，你这是歪理，啊嗯？”  
手冢裹在被子里，只有脸露在外面。迹部又塞了两个热水袋进去，半晌才见他脸色好一点。  
迹部看着他的造型，忽然笑了：“这时候你倒是挺乖的。”  
手冢：“……”

后来又一回，手冢仍是忘了及时挪窝。  
迹部打了半天电话无人接听，赶过来发现手冢果然蜷在沙发上。迹部没叫醒他，打算直接将人抱进卧室。他一手环腰一手托起手冢腿弯，惊觉这体重过于轻了。  
迹部顺手掂了掂手冢，喃喃自语：“你是只靠喝水过日子么？这么瘦，冬天不冷才怪。”  
迹部动作有点大，手冢在他怀里睁开眼睛，声音冷冷清清比指尖还要凉：“是靠喝水过日子。”  
迹部瞥了他一眼：“啊嗯，这次醒得挺快。既然精神不错，我放你下来如何？”  
迹部嘴上毫不留情，手上却丝毫没有放松。  
手冢别过脸去，不和他一般计较。  
迹部不知想到了什么，追问道：“之前本大爷就很好奇，手冢你到底是什么？”  
手冢语气平平：“你很在意么？”  
迹部抱着他走进卧室：“我在意的是，这样长时间下去，你的身体会不会出问题。”  
手冢没有回答。  
就在他沉默的时候，迹部已经把他埋进被子。  
手冢从被褥里抬起头，问：“你要看么？”  
迹部愣了一下：“什么？”  
“我的原形。”  
迹部想了想，点头。  
一个眨眼后，他若有所思地看着被褥里的一团龙形生物，习惯性抬手摸了摸眼尾泪痣，忽然就意识到了手冢怕冷的缘由：“蛟还是鲤？”  
“鲤。”  
手冢原身是一尾锦鲤，跃了龙门后才化龙。大概是心理作用，化龙后留下了怕冷的后遗症。  
迹部把龙形的手冢捞起来，冰凉的龙身快速缠上他的手腕。没一会儿，闷闷的声音传来：“你又是什么，迹部？”  
迹部拨了拨他的龙角，一时间心情非常好：“你是鱼，本大爷自然是猫。”  
手冢躲开他的手指，甩了甩尾巴，抽得迹部手腕上留下一道红痕：“住手，迹部。”  
迹部挑眉：“你是把本大爷当暖炉了么？”  
手冢没说话，迹部抬手仔细看他时，才发现他已经圈着手腕睡着了。  
迹部一时间不知道该说什么好。  
他轻轻晃了晃手腕，小龙毫无动静。  
迹部叹了口气，弯下腰理了理被子，然后身形一矮，一只银色虎斑缅因趴在床上，小心翼翼将圈着手冢的右爪挪到身侧，以防被压。  
迹部确实是猫，白底黑纹的大猫，不过他更喜欢以缅因的外形出没。  
晴朗的冬日午后，左右现在也做不了别的事情，迹部摇了摇蓬松的大尾巴，不如一起午睡好了。

自那两次之后，迹部在强烈要求下，得到了手冢公寓的钥匙。再后来，手冢公寓里属于迹部的东西越来越多，直到迹部完全占领了这块领地。  
转眼盛夏，手冢看着趴在他尾巴上的大猫，手里的书根本没翻几页。他皱着眉动了动被压得有点麻的尾巴：“空调开这么大，还不够凉快吗？”  
迹部动了动耳朵，从龙尾巴上滚下来，摊在地上仿佛一块猫饼：“没办法，本大爷的毛又长又厚，更适合冰天雪地。”  
手冢说着收起了尾巴，坐在空调风底下他觉得有些凉：“你变回来就好了。”  
迹部看着倏然消失的凉爽来源，只能变回人形，但依然露着耳朵和尾巴。他盘腿坐在手冢身旁，撑着脑袋：“手冢你不讲理。”  
手冢和他对视：“我怎么不讲理？”  
“冬天本大爷主动让你钻进毛毛里取暖，夏天你却不让我靠。可不就是不讲理。”  
迹部说话的时候，猫耳朵很有节奏地抖动，尾巴也有一下没一下地扫着手冢的腿。  
手冢没忍住，将书扔到一边，伸手握住迹部头顶的耳朵尖尖，轻轻揉了揉。  
“喂，手冢。”  
迹部惊得声音都变了调，他条件反射地握住手冢的手腕，湛蓝的眼睛和猫一样。  
手冢一脸波澜不惊，但迹部还是眼尖地瞅见他耳朵上的一抹粉红。  
半晌，迹部笑了：“我说手冢，你让本大爷抱着乘凉。本大爷的尾巴也给你摸，怎么样？”

End


End file.
